Moonlight
by Miss Lisha
Summary: Sakura is having nightmares bout Li and she gets really sick and decides to go to China to sort everything out.


Moonlight   
by: Ishy 

disclaimerI don't own CCS so don't think that I do. I just use their characters to make a good plot and let people see my work!>>>   


The moon was shinning brightly in the sky. The light was mirrored in Sakura's face. She was waiting for someone but she couldn't seem to remember who. A guy came up behind her and threw her on the ground. 

"Hey! Ah!" Sakura yelled as the guy came down by her. She knew what was in his mind. "No! go away! Li help!" Sakura struggled but to no avail. 

"Sakura!" Someone called her from a distance. 

"What?!?" She bolted out of bed. "What was that? I didn't know who that was. What is happening to me?" She took her pajamas off and turned the shower on. "I've been having these terrible dreams since Li left. What do they mean?" She got under the water and thought about her dreams for ten minutes. 

"Hey hurry it up in there Sakura! We are going to be late for our interview." Tequillana yelled knocking on the door. 

"I'm coming." She turned the water off and wrapped a towel around herself. She took her black pants, black long sleeved shirt and pink vest out of the bathroom closet. Sakura looked in the mirror. "Oh I look horrible. And I feel horrible." She threw some make-up on and opened the door. 

Tequillana walked in. "Sakura you look horrible. Whats the matter? You should go downstairs and eat some breakfast. Madison is cooking some eggs and sausage. Chris is trying to make some toast." 

"I'm sure I will feel better after I eat." Sakura replied. 

"Are you sure? You don't have to go to the interview. I'll cancel." Tequillana said worriedly. 

"I'll be fine Tequill." She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to the big kitchen table. 

"So what would it be Sakura?" Chris asked. 

"Just some toast please." Sakura said. 

"Just some toast? Whats the matter with you girl?" Brian asked. 

"Nothing. Now can I have my toast Chris?" 

"Sure thing sweetheart." Chris said. 

"Will you please quit calling me that? My name is Sakura." 

"Allright." Chris said with a worried and hurt look on his face. Madison came over to Chris. and whispered something in his ear. "She doesn't mean it. She doesn't feel good. Don't worry about it." 

"Lets go Sakura. We are going to be late." Tequill said. 

"Human slave driver." Sakura muttered and grabbed her coat. 

"Oh it is so cold out here." Tequill said huddled up in her old fur coat from her mother. "Aren't you freezing?" 

"No. Now lets go Human slave driver." Sakura announced. 

* * * * * 

"And this right here is the processing unit." The lady named Shirl said. Sakura swayed. 

"Are you allright Sakura?" Tequill asked grabbing her arm. 

"I'm fine Tequill." Sakura pushed away from her and followed Shirl who was now pointing out the filing room. Sakura took a couple of steps and fell on the floor. 

Tequill dropped on the floor next to Sakura and felt her forehead. It was burning up and her face was flushed. "Someone call an ambulance!" She yelled. 

* * * * * 

The moon was again mirrored in her face. This time she wasn't going to stick around on this beach. She ran off to the left the opposite direction the man usually came. After running fo a while Sakura saw a figure standing on a hill. She knew who it was. "Li! Wait!" She ran towards him but he kept getting farther and farther away. 

"No!" She exclaimed and sunk down to the sand, but then she realized she actually was sinking. She was stuck in sinking sand. "Li help!" But she new it was to late. Then out of the dark he appeared and drug her out of the sinking sand. He enveloped her in a passionate kiss and then everything melted into darkness. 

* * * * * 

"Are you the group that is here to see Sakura?" the nurse asked. 

"Yes we are. I am Tequillana the girl who rode here with her in the ambulance. This is her dad, mom, brother, and everyone else lives with her. Can we see her?" 

"Yes. But two at a time."The nurse informed. 

"You guys first. You need to see your daughter and sister. I'll go in with Madison in a bit." Tequillana said. 

Her dad and brother entered Sakura's room. "Sakura?" 

"Dad. Tori. It's so good to see you. What is wrong with me the doctors won't tell me anything." Sakura asked. 

"You are suffering from extreme Insomnia. The sleep that you have had, hasn't done you any good. They said something about seeing a dream specialist. The food that you have been eating hasn't helped any. Sakura we want to take you out of that house for a month just on a trial basis. We want to see if you will do any better staying with one of us. Tori said you can come live with him for a while. And if you get tired with that you can come live with me for the rest of the month." Her dad said. 

"Oh fine! I doubt I'll do any better. My dreams won't go away. I already know that. And I think I know what I have to do to get them to go away. They have been telling me something. And I just need to go visit someone." Sakura exclaimed. 

"I'll get you plane tickets. Where to?" Tori asked. 

"China." 

"Who do you know in China?" Her dad asked. 

"I know who she knows. Why are you going to see him? He has nothing to do with this." Tori said. 

"Actually he does. He has been who I have been dreaming about. Don't look at me that way Tori. Are you gonna get me the ticket or not. If you don't I'll just ask Brian. He could get them cheaper anyway. I would have to pay him back, but I'm going to get there somehow." Sakura said stubornly. 

"Fine. I'll get you the damn ticket." Tori said and left the room. A grin covered Sakura's face. 

"Tell Tori I said thank you. I love you dad. And tell everyone I'll see them later I'm just not in the mood to visit with them." Sakura said. 

"Allright. I love you pumpkin." 

* * * * * 

"So here I am. I can't believe I'm doing this." She glanced back down at the paper. "Well it's the right address. Here I go. Who would have thought he would have his own private beach." Sakura knocked on the door. 

A girl answered it. "Yes?" 

"Does Li live here?" Sakura asked. 

"Yes. I am his maid. He is not here right now though. You can come in and wait for him if you would like." The maid said 

"My name is Sakura." 

"Sakura? The Sakura from Japan?" 

"Yes." Sakura said puzzled. 

"I have heard all about you. My name is Xany. Were you expecting to stay here?" She asked nodding towards the suitcase. 

"If I could." Sakura replied. 

"Yeah that would be fine. I know Li would love having you here. Follow me. I'll show you to a guest room." Xany walked up the stairs and opened the second door at the top of the stairs. "The first door is Li's room. This is your's for right now. You go ahead and settle in. There is a adjoining bathroom through that door. You can freshen up. I'll see you later Sakura." 

"Thank you Xany." Sakura put her clothes up in the dresser and grabbed her white shorts and blue tank top to put on and took a quick shower. She laided down on her stomach on the bed and started reading a mystery that she had brought with her. 

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Sakura yelled. She glanced up and fell off the bed. "Ouch!" 

"Careful Sakura." 

"Well you didn't need to scare me to death Li!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"So whats up?" Li said and sat down next to her on the bed. 

"Well its kinda akward. Oh I knew I shouldn't have came. But then if I didn't I would get really sick and I would have died so I guess this really is the only choice unless of course I want to die then I wouldn't have to be humiliated." Sakura muttered to herself. 

"Woah. What are you talking about?" Her put his finger under her chin and lifted it up. His eyes were sparkling. 

"Well I'll start from the beginning. Can we walk outside while I explain?" Sakura asked. 

"Sure." They walked outside. "So start." Li said. 

"Allright. Well it all started after you left. I started having these dreams and they weren't the best dreams. then they stopped for a year but they started again about four weeks ago. I couldn't sleep and I wasn't getting enough to eat. It was like my dreams were haunting me during the day." Sakura went on describing the dreams. "And so I came here because I thought that maybe if I told you my feelings the dreams would go away and I would actually be able to live my life. I want you to feel the same way. But if you don't at least I can hate myself in peace for caring so much about you." 

Li drug her up to him and drowned her in his kisses. She broke away breathless. "So does this mean you love me?" Li asked. 

"Yes. But do you love me?" Sakura asked. 

"And can I ask what I just demonstrated if it wasn't love?" Li asked. Sakura's face lit up and she pulled his face down to hers for some more kisses.   
  
  
  


The End 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
I would appreciate no flames but I would like advice. And don't tell me you don't like mushy fan-fics 'cause thats what I write and you can't change that. Would you rather me have them kill each other? Oh and there might have been some mistakes I didn't look over it before I put it on the net. 


End file.
